herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Tager
Iron Tager is a hero from BlazBlue who is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work. Information Originally the leader of a Sector Seven assault team sent to retrieve Nirvana in the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the mission, and due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. In the true ending, he and Kokonoe made an assault on the NOL when Ragna had broken in. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he is sent by Kokonoe on a mission to capture the true holder of The Azure Grimoire, Noel Vermillion. In the True ending, he escorts Noel and Makoto Nanaya out of Kagutsuchi. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Building ships in bottles * Values: Kokonoe * Likes: Magnets * Dislikes: Salt water Appearance Tager has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored Sector Seven uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery. Personality Tager is a serious, mature cyborg. He is feared by many, and is known as the Red Devil. In truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He places great trust and faith in Kokonoe, and almost always follows her orders, but there have been some occasions where he follows his own intuitions to choose what to do in a situation. Powers & Abilities In battle, Tager is noticeably the slowest character in the game, unable to dash (mentioned in Teach Me, Miss Litchi), but makes up for that in power and defense. When close, his great power allows him to inflict great damage by tossing his opponents around effortlessly. His gauntlets are also surprisingly complex machinery. In addition to short ranged bursts, they can act as electronic magnets. With this, Tager can magnetize and draw in opponents toward him instead of having to pursue them. Musical Themes *MOTOR-HEAD - Calamity Trigger & Continuum Shift *MOTOR-HEAD II - Chrono Phantasma *??? - Vs. Sector Seven (Makoto/Azrael) Stages *Orient Town - A guilty conscience feel continual fear *Rest Time -Orient Town- - Pardoning the bad is injuring the good Titles Arcade Titles *''-Revival the One-'' *''Forget Past'' Story Titles *''Blind warrior'' *''loyalty'' Trivia *Tager's Unlimited form allows him to dash, however, his normal movement speed is set to almost a crawl and the dash has a long recovery time, probably because of his massive weight gaining velocity during the dash. Tager gets stronger magnetism to compensate. His Spark Bolt meter is also cut in half, allowing two to be stores at once in addition to starting the match with both halves filled, along with Voltic Charge doubling the amount of Spark Meter that is gained. A full-duration Voltic Charge will cause him to gain approximately 1 and 3/4ths spark bolt meter. *Strangely, while Tager has one white streak of hair on one side of his head, his sprites do not reflect the change when he changes directions. *Tager's theme name, Motor Head, is a reference to the band Motörhead. *Going through Tager's voice clips in Continuum Shift hints at some unused move concepts, and the possibility of a playable Kokonoe. **"Kokonoe, I'm going to have to do this my way." **"BATTLE GALHAGGER!" **"PEDALHOT (?) SCISSORS!" **"LIFTING ALL RESTRICTIONS!" **"LOCK ENGAGED! ACTIVATING ETHER DRIVE!" **"FEEL THE POWER OF SCIENCE!" *Somewhat ironically, when Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on Tager, he appears as a toy. **This makes him one of two characters whose transformation does not match themselves, the other being Hakumen. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes who wear Glasses